A Bug's Life, Less A Bug Extended Ending
by Flikaline Rosalka
Summary: A requested extended ending to my first fanfiction, A Bug's Life, Less A Bug.


**A Bug's Life, Less A Bug: Extended Ending**

I grabbed Flik's hand and we slow rose from the ground. The rain was still pounding and the wind was rather strong. I was slightly afraid that, if the weather got much worse, even the circus bugs would be unable to brace these elements. As Flik held my hand, however, this fear slowly began to fly away, as if the strong wind had caught it and blown it away.

I wondered what the colony would think when we returned. Whatever they thought, they would be overjoyed at the news that Hopper was gone forever. I smiled, remembering Flik's great thinking and courage. In a way, I found it hard to believe now that I had found him so annoying, although, I wouldn't be surprised if sometime soon I would be reminded why but even remembering his old antics, they did seem less irritating. Maybe it was because I understood him more now?

Everyone would be pleased that we were alive, I knew that, well, maybe not Martha but then, whenever was she pleased. Perhaps she found happiness in her moaning and groaning. That might explain a few things. I wondered about Petal's reaction. Probably a large amount of cheering, dancing around, and possibly spinning that poor friend or hers round and round again. I giggled but due to the rain and wind, no-one heard me but Flik who didn't ask what I was thinking but just squeezed my hand.

It seemed like it was such a short before we were back at the anthill. We were all soaking wet but just happy that we were all alright. The rest of the ants were very happy to see that we were okay but this was momentarily clouded by their concerns about Hopper, worried what his next move would be. When I announced that Hopper was dead and how Flik had brought it about, nearly every ant in the colony was overjoyed, even Martha managed a smile before realizing what she was doing and returned to sulking, walking over to Myrmica. It was then I noticed how similar their appearance was, maybe that was why I had felt awkward around him, although, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I might have seen him glare at Flik a few moments later.

Petal's reaction was pretty much as I predicted, and the other Blueberry Scouts joined in her cheering to a certain extent. Ivy and Carlos hurried over to congratulate us, which I momentarily thought was for a different reason. My mother and the rest of the council were just relieved that we were alright and that Hopper was gone while others had begun to make suggestions about how to celebrate. I personally thought at that moment, and I think the circus bugs and Flik would have agreed, that the best way to celebrate was to get dry and get some rest.

* * *

It was the day the circus bugs had decided to return to the city. Ten members of the colony, including Cotton, had decided to join them. It was a sunny Spring day and now that there was no need to worry about the grasshoppers anymore, everything was much more pleasant. At last you could appreciate the heat, instead of sweating under it; you could enjoy the wind, without worrying what it meant; you could appreciate the appearance of the blossoms on the trees, rather than using it as a clock to tell when the grasshoppers were likely to arrive. And all because of Flik.

As the circus bugs were packing up, I noticed Zenna passing over leadership of the Blueberry Scouts to Petal and Carlos, who was holding hands with Ivy, saying goodbye to Cotton. I noticed Flik talking to the circus bugs, I went over. P.T. was asking him if he were sure he didn't want to join them.

'Sorry,' Flik said, 'my place is here,'

'Good answer,' I told him, taking his hand in mine, smiling nervously.

'Well, Flik,' said Rosie the spider, 'you really goofed up, thanks.'

'Yeah,' Flik replied, 'you too.' The spider began to clap, so did the rest of the circus bugs. I clapped too. Soon all the members of the colony that could be seen were applauding him too. He looked rather chocked up. I held his hands kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. He smiled back. Knowing that we would always be there for each other. He was about to say something when my crown was grabbed. I gasped and turned round. It was my mother. I knew what this meant but I was ready now. She was handing over power to me. I kneeled down and she put her own crown on the top of my head. The applause continued.

'You can give that to your daughter when you have one,' my mother told me as I stood there, wearing the queen's crown and holding the princess's. My faced flushed as I noticed her looking in Flik's direction.

We watched as the circus bugs flew away when suddenly, it became evident that they had left the caterpillar behind, who, now we saw him, seemed to be somewhere between a caterpillar and a butterfly, looking exactly the same except for a rather tiny pair of wings. Flik and about four other ants tried to lift him up and get him to start flying, luckily Manny and Gypsy came to the rescue to fetch him.

As all the ants waved goodbye, I grabbed Flik and flew us up to one of the tree roots, where we stood together.

'I hope this is the end of our problems,' I said to Flik.

'Even if it isn't,' Flik replied, 'I won't let anything happen to you, I will always be here to protect you, and . . .' I smiled at him as he nervously continued. 'I love you . . .' I was so happy, my reality blurred for a moment, and I almost began to cry.

'I – I love you too . . .' I replied unsteadily. We both felt rather embarrassed but very happy. We joined our hands once more and waved as the circus bugs faded away into the distance.


End file.
